The Close Call
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: Lord Snake is an evil wizard with a life-long goal of capturing demons to make him immortal. But a sprog of a host, Naruto, lands in his clutches and barely escapes with six scratches and life after putting the snake in the toaster of death.


**The Close Call**

_Naruto's first Encounter with Lord Snake_

**Naruto goes Harry Potter**

Composed by: **Koffeeholic**

**Characters: **Naruto, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kushina, Minato, Third Hokage, other Jinchuuriki

**Setting: **Konoha(gakure)

**Summary: **

_In italics below_

**Koffeeholic's Word:**

Wait, let me finish my coffee...

**JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL**

_Like all walks of life, there will always be something in the dark to most of the world. And what could that possibly be to the majority of us? It's magic._

_Long ago, non-magical beings (called Muggles) and enchanted kind lived together in harmony. Then fear and envy broke out and destroyed that harmony. It became so great, that a powerful wizard was shredded to pieces, unleashing a terrible demon._

_The demon was later defeated and divided into nine weaker demons by a young wizard of a country called Japan. The demons were stored within other witches and wizards to cease their hazardous roaming, giving extraordinary power to their hosts, including immortality. The powers were so extraordinary, that all evil came from hiding, seeking them for themselves._

_Then one wizard so evil made it his life duty to capture all of the hosts and harness the demon power for immortality. Who was he? He was Orochimaru, known as Lord Snake, the evil._

**JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL**

The true search began. Muggles, witches, and wizards were burned to ash, blown to bits, stoned, struck by lightning and washed to nothingness as a result of the search.

"_DANT DAEMONI!"_

It was another October night, rainy from the Hidden Mist's water mages' weekly castings. On that night was the first birthday of the Kyuubi's host, the day the Kyuubi's powers would uncontrollably begin to rise, summiting to full capabilities.

The Fourth Magnus Hokage, Minato Namikaze stood at an open window, gazing pensively at the dark rainy-ness of the sky before him. The cold wind spat water in his face and blew at his golden yellow locks and long white coat. Billowing were the depictions of fire at the tail of it.

'_I sense an awkward presence approaching...'_

Then, another presence appeared. A startled owl flew through out of the rain and into Minato's office like a bat being released from hell. The very sight caused the blond to become startled too.

"An Owl? Owls can't fly in the rain! Unless..."

He recollected himself and examined the creature closer. It bore a scroll clenched in its claws. And scroll bore a familiar water-like insignia at its centre.

"...it came from the Hidden Mist..."

The owl recollected itself as well, ruffled its ocean blue feathers, and dropped the scroll into Minato's hands. The wizard gasped.

It read:

_To Lord Flash Minato, Magnus Hokage of Konoha,_

_An evil presence has occurred and overturned the Hidden Mist in search of my son, Mage Utakata and I for Saiken and Isobuu! They cast spells of _**Dant Daemoni**_, destroying my people here and there! I believe it is Lord Snake and his minions in black coats of red clouds. Conjure your army and make secret passage for my son and I._

_Yours truly in distress,_

_Lord Turtle Yagura, Magnus Mizukage of Kirigakure_

Minato could have fainted at that message, but he took action as the leader he was.

"Lords! Order the Uchiha Military Force to make fire barriers around Konoha!" he abruptly ordered as he ran through the corridors to reach the chamber of his wife and son.

"Scribes! Send messaging owls to the Kazekage, Raikage, Takikage, Tsuchikage and other villages that may be attacked! Tell them to bring their hosts to the high tower through portals!" He continued to his son, for the young sprog was also a container of a demon. But he was stopped by one of the most revered wizards of all Konoha.

The Third Magnus Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared from a glowing portal in the floor, grimly staring the blond down with a red-faced sprog in his arms. It was unusual to see such a clear, blemish-less, youthful face so affected by enchants.

"Minato, have you ordered the hosts to be taken to the high tower? Kushina is already there."

"Yes, I have. And thank you for fetching Naruto." He reached out to take his son into his arms, but Minato discovered the sprog was heated to the touch. "Ouch!"

The Third sighed. "Do cast a spell to numb your sense of touch. This is a side effect of Kyuubi reaching full potential." And the blond did so.

"Isikal!" he casted, making his hands cold and icy. He then took Naruto into his care and instantly conjured out of thin air his wand of elm wood, centred by a phoenix feather. He drew a five-pointed star in the air, enclosing it by circle.

"In the name of wind, I open this entrance to the tower on high."

Into the portal he and Naruto disappeared with a thunderous hiss.

**JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL**

Meanwhile, the demon hosts were collecting in the high tower as directed. The wife of the Hokage counted all of the beings present as she aimlessly paced back and forth over the wooden floor.

"All right, most of you are here, but where are Magnus Yagura and Utakata? They were the first to request our service!" she almost panicked.

"No need to worry, Magna. There they come," answered an elderly witch who held a panda-faced redhead in her arms. "Granny Chiyo knows best."

Instantly, two portals opened, one in the floor and the other in midair. The one in the floor proved to be moisture-laden as the Mizukage and his water mage son bubbled through.

"Evening to you, Magna Foxum," greeted the green-haired Mizukage. A stitched scar trailed from his amethyst eye to the edge of his cheek.

Then his raven-haired son spoke, "Thank you for hiding us."

"Utakata! Where are your manners? This is the wife of the Hokage!" the Mizukage spat after delivering a clout to his son's head.

In muffled whimpers, Utakata gave his remorse. "My apologies, Magna Foxum! But I do—I mean we all do thank you for hiding us in your humble village!"

And Kushina did feel some sort of sympathy for the young mage. "You're both welcome to take refuge here. Minato is a very benevolent wizard to organise this." The redhead beamed brightly. "And there he is." She turned to the wall to see her son and husband standing before an evaporating opening that illuminated the room with bright white.

"I suppose all are here now, Kushina. You can stop your panicking that I sense." The blond gently stepped toward her to offer a token of affection—a simple kiss.

The redhead giggled. "Oh, Minato. I—

A seismic jolt struck the tower in a rather feral manner, interrupting Kushina's reply. Then, another wizard entered the room. It was the Third Magnus Hokage once again.

Kushina faltered, "What's going on out there?"

"It's Lord Snake and his bloody Akastuki. They've made their arrival," answered the Third.

Minato sighed a deep sigh. "As the Fourth Magnus Hokage of Konoha, I must protect this village. And will succeed at my endeavour." He faced the open window. "Kushina, take care of Naruto. And Third Hokage, I ask of you to be in command in the time I am gone. If I do not survive, please do lead this village once more."

Into the wind he disappeared with his wand in hand.

The Third casted a watchful eye over the room, searching for some to act as guardians.

"Fuu, Lady Ni'i Yugito, Killer Bee, Han, Roushi, form an elementary pentagram in the centre of the room and do not cease focus."

"Yes, Magnus!" they said in unison. Then the wizard known as Killer Bee inserted a finger into his mouth; it returned coated by a dark, inky substance. He began to etch the spoken image onto the wood beneath them. It glowed after he released his touch. "All set."

The wizard named Roushi took the earth point and murmured, "In the name of earth, I take this stance." He knelt, crossing his arms at his waist.

Lady Ni'i knelt at the fire point, murmuring, "In the name of fire, I take this stance." She shaped her hands to that of a flame.

Killer Bee took his place at the lightning point as he cross his arms above his head. "I take this stance in the name of lightning."

The witch named Fuu took the wind point and murmured, "In the name of wind, I take this stance." She knelt, stretching her arms outward.

Lastly, the wizard named Han formed a parallel tide with his arms, kneeling and murmuring, "In the name of water, I take this stance."

Suddenly, another jolt struck the tower, causing the crouching Utakata to tumble into the wall and bang his head. And the five over the pentagram nearly toppled over.

The young raven cried, "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Mind your focus, all of you. Our Fourth Hokage is trying his best to defeat Lord Snake and the Akatsuki. They've overturned every village in the land to find the demons so far. But that trash will never think to find them here." The Third gripped his wand tighter.

'_Minato...I wish you the best of success...'_

**JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL**

Outside in the blood-soaked air, the Fourth Magnus Hokage stood face to face with Lord Snake, struggling for air as he was being strangled by an invisible grip and garlicky serpent's breath.

Below him was his army of Uchiha, chanting chants of encouragements while blasting spells at the red clouds of sable coats.

'_You can do it, Magnus Hokage!'_

'_We know you won't let us down!'_

But the red clouds were too much to handle—even for Konoha's strongest clan. They continued offering their bouquets of _Dant Daemoni_, creating green flashes and bloodcurdling screams everywhere.

"Where are they, Minato?" Lord Snake demanded to know. "I will spare your useless life if you tell me!"

"Never...I won't...tell..." The invisible grip tightened even more around his neck; crimson juices began to drip from his mouth.

"Then I'll just have to get inside of that mind of yours, won't I?" A lengthy fleshy organ slithered through pale lips and set itself on the course of the Fourth's ear. As it neared the outer edge, the blond wizard thrashed about. The action earned him a cold, slimy slap across the face from the organ.

"Stay still!" Lord Snake spluttered.

Regretting taking the advice from his conscious, he grinded his teeth into the organ and managed to overcome the invisible grip.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell did you do that for?" When Lord Snake's green eyes returned to his prey, he discovered he was nowhere in sight. "He disappeared! Now I have to capture him again!"

Being the crafty wizard he was, the Fourth became the wind and silently blew himself to the tower.

Momentarily, wizards in sable cloaks charioting on faint red clouds floated to Lord Snake's side.

"What's the matter boss?" asked a blond, flipping his long hair over his shoulder.

"Did you find a demon host?" asked rather sharkly being.

But the only answer that the reptilious lord could give was a venomous growl. "KABUTO! GET YOUR RIDICULOUS, POMPOUS, USELESS BUM OVER HERE!" he shouted.

In a dark crevice below, the silver-haired wizard was finishing a meal—an enchanted one that cried for help.

"...please...don't cast it! I don't have a demon inside me! I'm just a little, regular witch..."

The silver-haired wizard displayed no mercy at that sight. Yet he began to play with his meal by sweetly teasing her dampened green and yellow locks. "You may be wrong. You may be right, you pretty witch, but I mustn't take any chances at your claims; I'll kill you anyway." He readied his awkwardly short wand, aiming it at the witch whilst she shed tears.

He started the spell. "DANT DAEMO—

"KABUTO! COME TO MY AID WHEN I SUMMON YOU!" Lord Snake interrupted.

"On it, my liege!" he shouted back in annoyed tone. Kabuto gathered some moist wind underneath him and rose into the air. "You've been spared little witch, but if you contain what I seek, I'll have your pretty head before sunrise..."

Around Kabuto in the air was the Akatsuki, staring him down with vicious eyes just as their master did.

"Yes, my liege?"

Lord Snake smirked, "I sense a great abundance of enchanted energy nearby. Locate it and be quick about it!"

"As you wish, my liege." As the silver-haired wizard was told, he disappeared into the misty air.

**JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL**

Within the high tower, the wife of the Hokage had tears flowing from her face, gently dropping into her son's hair. She hoped for Minato to be alive and well.

As she began to express her sorrow even further, wind gathered in a column at the centre of the room. A figure appeared, laden with bruises and blood, dizzily swaying to and fro. The red flames at the base of its once white cloak ghosted over the floorboards beneath; they resembled true fire in their tattered condition.

Dimming blue eyes looked up at the ceiling as a groan of pain escaped blood-drenched lips. The figure lost its balance.

"Minato! Oh, please, don't leave us! Please!" the redhead cried as she knelt beside her weak husband. "We all need you!"

He struggled to pull himself up to speak. Azure orbs met chocolate pools of despair. "Kushina, my love, the time I've spent with you in this world has been the greatest chapter of my life. However, I believe that my book is coming to its close. I will always love you and forever cherish the symbol of our matrimony, the beautiful baby boy we call...Naruto..."

Aside the comforting words, Kushina still wept. "Don't...don't leave us. You're stronger than this, Minato. I...I know...because I love you..." The two came closer and closer, careful not to squish the sprog between them. Their lips met passionately.

The Third crawled over to the Fourth quietly from his corner. "I apologise for interrupting your last goodbyes, Minato. But I sense the presence of an evil one. We must open a portal now!"

"Can't you see that one of his arms is useless?" Kushina shouted in defence. "Minato's in no condition to perform entry and exit spells!"

The grey-haired man switched his focus to the limp and blood-soaked arm of the Fourth Hokage.

"I see. I guess I need to open it with some other help." He stood up. "Magnus Mizukage, it would be best if you aided me."

Yagura walked to the Third taking ginger steps. "I can only be of temporary service to you, Magnus. Utakata and I need to return to our people."

"Thank you, Mizukage Yagura. Your help will be greatly appreciated by all."

Yagura withdrew his long, glassy wand from a pouch that held onto his back by leather straps. He knelt at an opening on the pentagram and pointed the glass rod at the centre. What seemed to be inside the glass bubbled as energy coursed through its entire structure. It most definitely was water.

The Third withdrew his wand as well, doing the same.

The two men murmured, "In the name of earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning, we deem this portal to safety!" The image spun around faster, growing even larger with its winding light. It was ready for travel. However, before The Third could announce the readiness of the portal, another being emerged from the shadows.

"Hello, Magnus Sarutobi and Magnus Hokage," the being greeted. He stepped forward, revealing himself in a smirking manner showing from behind his glasses. "I've come to be of service to you." His podgy wand clung to his side. His neckcharm, given to him by the Magna after he graduated wizard school, sweetly dangled around his neck.

"Kabuto, my best healer, you can be of service to us by saving the Hokage!" Kushina barked out of her character.

"Your command is my doing, Magna Foxum." Kabuto knelt at Minato's side. His blue eyes were a grim sight to look upon. The fiery magic that ran through blood was beginning diminish with every passing moment.

He caught sight of the Hokage's injured arm and prepared to cast a healing spell over it. Yet he did something other than he had lead them to thinking. He raised the wand to his glasses.

"MEUS UBI!"

And Lord Snake burst through nowhere in flames. Ready he was for his sub-revenge.

The pale man uncrossed his arms and flaunted his long, black locks of hair. "Alright, Sarutobi. My minions have been tired out, so it's up to me to cast the spell to uncover the demon hosts! Prepare for your deaths, everyone!"

"KABUTO, YOU TRAITOR!"

Lord Snake's now smaller slimy tongue glazed his lips in the presence of all that energy surrounding him. Yet he could not tell which beings contained it. "Well done, Kabuto. Now be of service by cracking open some of these nuts, why don't you?"

The five on the pentagram backed down.

"This is it," sniffled Fuu. "Our lives."

"You know you're not competent enough to cast that spell! Even I can't predict how much damage you can cause using it!" The Third shouted. As he gritted his teeth, the portal began to shrink.

Lord Snake conjured his wand. He took a deep breath. "Well, here it comes!" He took an even deeperbreath and closed his eyes. Aiming the wand at Kushina, Minato, and Naruto, he began to chant the spell. "DAAAAAANT..."

While he prepared his lips to say the next syllable, Kushina and Minato gave Naruto their last drop of love.

The older blonde coughed, "Even though we won't be with you in sight, Naruto,"

"We'll always be with you in heart!" Kushina whimpered lovingly, realising her life was going to be taken as well. The two kissed Naruto on his soft, rosy cheeks.

"Mu-mee! Da-da!" the younger blonde squeaked.

The couple sadly smiled at the final show of happiness they will ever see from their son.

"...DAAAAEEEMONI!" A green jet of energy streamed from the wand at an incredibly high speed. Kushina and Minato promptly placed Naruto behind them and came closer.

The jet arrived on target, and the Fourth and his wife faded away in peace. The Third was disheartened, yet he kept that emotion concealed. It could not get the best of him in order to defeat Lord Snake and Kabuto the traitor. Speaking of the traitor, the clear charm that hung around his neck flickered a bright green after Lord Snake's cast.

'_I'll never forget you, Magnus and Magna. You've been great leaders to us all...'_

"Hurry! Every one into the portal before it disappears!"

There was barely half a metre left of the light. Yugito, Killer Bee, and the others jumped into the portal without haste. Lord Snake prepared to stop his only chance at immortality escaping, but raising his wand led to a most shocking discovery. A small cedar fragment dangled over the edge of a larger piece of cedar by a twiggish bit, revealing a hydra fang at the core. The wand had broken.

The Lord turned paler than he already was, if possible, and let out a fiendish shriek of agony.

"Do something, Kabuto! They're getting away!"

The noise that met the silver-haired traitor's ears did some damage to the mind. Of course he could hear, but he unsteadily fidgeted with his wand while thinking of a spell to cast. And he casted not fast enough.

"Stupifey!" casted the third, stunning the two.

Granny Chiyo disappeared into the portal soon after. The only thing that caught her attention was a demon host not in motion. "Magnus, you have one more sprog-host to worry about and Gaara's heavy enough for my arms."

The Third Hokage refrained from escorting the others into the diminishing exit. "Naruto, run!" The blonde didn't move a muscle. He sat frozen as a lifeless doll.

"There must have been an offshoot effect from that spell!"

The Third prepared to cast another spell to save the blonde. The demon within him was capable of even more damage than Lord Snake and his Akatsuki. Killing him would free it, causing just that. He raised his wand and called, "ANIMATO RESUMAI!"

Naruto sprung back to life.

"RUN, NARUTO!"

"Ru-ru!" the sprog babbled as he tottered to the nearly depleted light.

Then Lord Snake unfroze, unlike Kabuto who remained...stupefied. He shuffled after Naruto careful not to lose him to the Third again.

"There must be a powerful demon inside him since you want him so badly!"

"NARUTOOO!"

Naruto tried to run to safety on his young legs, but safety didn't have his name on its mind, unfortunately.

"STU—

Another spell stopped in midair. The Third was too late. Lord Snake had Naruto by the face, ready to attempt to capture the demon and his soul.

"Say goodbye to life, little boy!" the pale wizard cackled as he rubbed the blonde's cheeks. "DANT DAEMONI!" He dug his sharp nails into rosy skin.

Naruto felt himself being eaten away face-first. The pale wizard laughed, focusing his last drops of power to his fingertips. When the green wave of energy came to, a surprise greeted him harshly.

An intense fire surrounded Naruto, burning the flesh away from Lord Snake's hands. The tot gave a petite, yet hellish roar. Nevertheless, the pale wizard was too power-thirsty to let go.

At that moment, Naruto's legs began a stagnant stride and quickened; the fire grew hotter with the speed.

Lord Snake forced himself to hold on, sinking his nails further into the now bleeding skin. Then, Naruto made gradual progress toward freedom. As he did so, three shallow trenches on each side of his face were etched by the removal of flesh.

"MUST...HOLD ON! THIS POWER SHALL BE MIIIIIINE!"

His fingertips neared end of Naruto's face and closed in on his ears. And Kyuubi grew annoyed with the painful sensations he received from his host. So he offered defence.

'_Take this, you dark lord...'_

An immense explosion of fire rang out from the guardian seal over Naruto's stomach, painlessly engulfing him and toasting Lord Snake to nearly a fleshless crisp. The action was like lighting a match with magic. And in smoking, agonising soreness, Lord Snake let go, falling to the floor with a banging creak.

The Third scooped Naruto up and vanished in a twink. Then Kabuto unfroze from the spell.

"My liege! What happened?"

"Now you decide to come back to consciousness...always when I don't have a need..."

"B-but what happened to you? Your skin, it's...falling off of you in bleeding clumps...worse than a snake's malting. I have to heal you up so you'll live!"

The Lord groaned. "I lost him. I lost them. But one day, I will have him and them...altogether."

**JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL JOxOL**

**Koffeeholic's Word:**

Glad you made it this far. Anyway, there are a few things I'd like to explain.

***"Isikal!"** a spell I created, meant for making a desired object numb and cool. It cannot be used for freezing a person to make them stand still. (literally icicle)

***"Meus Ubi!"** a Latin spell (I created) meaning something about your location. You cast it to broadcast your location to whomever you wish. But it only works between magical beings.

*** "Dant Daemoni!"** a Latin spell (again I) meaning _'for the demon within'_

***Magnus/Magna **a title used to address a graduated wizard or witch of exceptional/high standard. It usually precedes the name of the type of Kage. The Kage that rules over your village may deem you any of these titles to your respective gender.  
><strong>- Magnus-<strong> high standard wizard that has graduated from schooling; is only for the leader of a village

**-Magna-** high standard witch that has graduated from schooling; is also only for the leader of a village

***Mage/Miga** a title used to address a young witch or wizard of exceptional standards that is still studying in school. Many children of royal families (Uchiha, Hyuuga...) are deemed these titles with little or no effort due to their ancestry.  
><strong> -Mage-<strong> high standard (younger) wizard  
><strong> -Miga-<strong> high standard (younger) witch

***Lord/Lady** a title used before being deemed Magnus/Magna. This is acquired after graduating school. It can be promoted to Magnus/Magna (although not the leader of a village) if the Kage sees that the being receiving is worthy. This can usually precede the name of the animal, idea, or object that best describes you. Or, to keep it simple, you can ask to just use your given name.

***Kabuto's neckcharm** I've got some purpose for it. And my clue is: _This charm can contain more than potions and powders._

Anything else needed to be explained, review and drown me with your undying curiosity and hatred of this complex idea...


End file.
